The Game of Love and Sex: Quidditch
by Keeper of Empathy
Summary: *Big Time Slash* Marcus Flint has true feelings for both Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley. As does Oliver with Marcus and Percy. To them its the game of love, and someone well be getting hurt in the end, for everything rests in what Oliver says. *Review Plea


**A/N**: OK everyone. I'm in love with slash, but not just any slash. Marcus slash. But, my favorite type of Marcus slash is Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. SO this is the first of my many slash stories. Please enjoy and no flames or bashes if you please!  
  


**Declaimer**: All characters are J.K. Rowling's ideas. But, within this story their my play things. Anyways the idea of the names and ways of the characters are hers, my idea is just to make them slashy.    

**Rating**: I give the first chapter a rating of **R**, but remember kiddies future chapters will be held with the rating **NC-17**. Enjoy.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

**Seeker [I seek you] ****(Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood's POV.)******

Marcus's fingers lightly ran threw the strains of hair that were Oliver's. "Take me now Oliver…I can't wait any longer I want you." Beads of sweat were already falling from the young eighteen year olds face, his lips moist and longing to be kissed, waiting for Oliver to take in a breath and lock them together. He wanted Oliver Wood. He wanted to taste his lips, his breath, and to touch his bare flesh that was underneath the clothing he was wearing. Oliver tugged at Marcus' over shirt "I want it off…" he demanded, and before Marcus could act Oliver was ripping it, ripping it right off him and throwing it to the floor at his feet, "I love—" Marcus didn't get to finish his sentence for Oliver's soft crimson lips pressed against his, drawing breath from Marcus and inviting his passion to fill the waiting mouth of Oliver Wood.  Without warning Oliver's hand rested flat on Marcus' hard and sweaty chest as he pushed. The force of Oliver's push made him land on the green blankets of the Slytherin bed. On Marcus' bed, with a force more then just lust Oliver leaped forward slowly nipping at Marcus' neck and only doing it more as he moaned lightly. Slowly Oliver made his way downward only stopping to tease the left nipple with his teeth, until Marcus couldn't keep his eyes open with pleasure invading his sense's another moan was giving. Smiling evilly up at Marcus, Oliver's hands worked at his belt and lose fitting pants. Clawing at the jeans trying to get them off, trying to get at what was hidden underneath the undergarments that lay under the thick and hard to remove jeans. With a free hand Marcus pulled Oliver back up towards his awaiting lips as his other hand joined Oliver's fighting to get the pants off, and then a bright light shined that blinded both Marcus and Oliver. 

That's when Marcus Flint woke-up and the dream faded away as sweat dripped from his brow and ran down his chest and back. "Just a dream…just a fucking dream." The words ran threw the air as Marcus crawled out of bed, his nude form shuddering under the coolness of the room. The same dream haunted him ever night, every time he closed his eyes he saw Oliver Wood, staring back at him with a sneer on his lovely and moist covered lips, // And sweat dripping from every inch of his body…Shut the fuck up Flint! Wake-up! // His mind screamed Oliver's name every night, every day, and every second that went by, and it slowly drove Marcus to obsession. But not a obsession of lust, no this obsession was more then even Marcus could say himself, yet he muttered curse's about the dream as he quickly slipped his dark green boxers over his buttocks where if rested comfortable on his hips. A smile somehow find itself on his lips as he closed his eyes to recollect on the dream he had, passion, lust, love, hidden desire all for Oliver Wood. He gave everything to that boy and more and he didn't know. No, Marcus would never tell. // Marcus! Get your fucking ass moving. No one's here hardly and you need training. // Again Marcus' mind jerked him from the life, his life that he grew used to that he paid for with nearly his life. Now he stared at himself in the mirror and rubbed the scar on his chest, above his right breast. "This is how much I love you Wood…so much it left a scar near my heart." His words fell on his ears only, and with out a second thought about Oliver Wood, Marcus' found a clean Slytherin under shirt and put it on, along with his Slytherin robe. Again he paused at the mirror and looked over his own frame, studying it, loathing it. // Ugly…what the fuck do I care…it's not like I'm in love! // A troll like growl escaped Marcus' lips as he walked down to the Common Room and paused yet again.

He paused to think about his image in the mirror. Was he that ugly? He bit his lip with his misshapen teeth. His teeth, his face, his ears, that's what made him ugly, the troll in him made him ugly beyond anything else. "How could anyone ever love me…?" He asked no one but himself as his finger's gentle felt his large and mangled teeth. And with a snap his mood changed. He was the old Marcus Flint again. With hands now down at his sides he walked forward and exited the Slytherin Common Room. The halls were empty and Marcus would pummel anyone that got in his way, even if it was a teacher. // What if it was Oliver? Would you harm Oliver? // His mind spoke louder then the echoes of Marcus' shoes on the stone-carved hallway of the school. "Shut the fuck up…think of something else…think of. Of…Quidditch!" Two Second years second looked at him like he was crazy before running into the Library again and slamming the door. He paid no notice of them. His mind was busy trying to think of a summer's game of Quidditch. // Ok…third position chaser should pass to first position chaser, who then should fake pass to waiting second position chaser but throws it to third position chaser which is my he scores the goal against… Oliver, wearing his tight fitting scarlet red Gryffindor robes, showing his muscles'…his biceps…his…. his. // Marcus slapped himself hard in the face. "Thinking about Quidditch not Keepers…" He whispered in silence to himself. It was lucky he hadn't run into anybody or anything because he wasn't even looking where he was going. // Ok…first position chaser passes to team captain that's in third position who throws it in the third hoop or ten points…but then Oliver Wood would catch it with his strong arms, muscle over working to try and catch it…sweat falling from his body, his brow…his lips. // Marcus blinked. He was in his Slytherin Quidditch robes, and had a broomstick in his large hand and was standing on the green of the Quidditch Pitch. He blinked once again trying to remember how he got here, which he couldn't but then someone's voice brought him back to reality. "Flint! What are you doing on the green? I was here first! Sod off Flint!" Oliver's voice yelled as he landed and jumped off his broom walking toward Marcus. 

Marcus sneered lightly. The one thing that was the hardest for him was to make-up insults to exchanged with the Gryffindor Captain. Marcus' eyes narrowed staring at Oliver Wood's frame. He was wearing lose scarlet Gryffindor robes that hang from his body and caught the wind. His eyes where half shut, because of the brightness of the sun that beat down on both of them making it hotter then it need to be on this very day. Oliver stopped in front of Marcus glared heavily at the Slytherin Captain. "And what are **you** going to do about it Wood? Go cry to your house head? I can see it now." Marcus started to mock the way Oliver talked, "Professor! Professor! Marcus Flint is being a big bully!"  Marcus Flint returned to his own self and stared at Oliver Wood, but not at his face. He stared at his lips. The sweat from Oliver's training had covered them only a little with the liquid. The same liquid that haunted his dream, and is body in the morning once he awoke from the nights sleep. Marcus mentally punched himself from the fantasy dream, telling himself he doesn't need to get hard right in front of Oliver. Oliver glared lightly, "At least I don't half to run to my daddy for help when I get in trouble with the teachers Flint!"  Marcus looked at Oliver, his eyes narrowing as if to kill. "Well Oliver! At least I won't die a poor and broken man like you well!" Oliver's eyes went wider then Marcus had ever seen them. Marcus' heart and mind told him to wrap his arms around Oliver and cry out that he didn't mean anything he ever said to him. That he loved Oliver more then even he knew himself. Yet, his brain, his blood told him to yell, to scream at Oliver Wood. Marcus only sneered and turned around and walked back to the Slytherin Locker Room, // Really smart Flint. Bash the only guy you've cared about since you've first seen each other. You're such a dumb ass. // Marcus opened his locker and took his robes off slowly. He then removed his white shirt and folded both and placed them within the locker. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head on a locker, letting the coolness of the Slytherin locker room wrap around his bare back and chest. Marcus rubbed his pale white chest not hearing Oliver Wood enter the locker room and just stare at Marcus' form.

Marcus let out a low moan as the dreams came back to him now. As everyone smell, touch, feeling of the dream came back to him and Oliver Wood could only stand there watching Marcus Flint rub his bare chest softly. Marcus opened his eyes and hit his head gentle on the metal locker, "Why do I dream about him all the damn time." He mumbled to himself. 

Oliver blinked at these words. His mind racing to figure out whom could Marcus Flint be dreaming about all the time. But, he continued to watch Marcus in silence. His sense's being over ran with love and hate for the half naked boy before him. Oliver blinked and closed his eyes tightly. Had he just being staring out Marcus' chest? God, this was getting to be a little too much then Oliver could handle. "Alright! Stop it Flint before I break you damn hands off!" Oliver shocked himself at the yell. He wanted Marcus to go on so he could sneak-a-peek at that covered flesh that had he longer for since he was in his first year at Hogwarts. Yes, Oliver was in love with the Slytherin Chaser, but he would never let him know that. He would never let Percy know that. Marcus Flint was his hidden love, as were his dreams, and fantasy's about him.

Marcus jumped and nearly tripped over the bench that sat behind him. Yet, all his years as a Chaser had made him quick to the average movements then anyone else, and he found himself holding onto the open metal door of the locker. His eyes widened in shock as he turned and narrowed his gaze at the frame of Oliver Wood. "What the hell are you doing in here Wood? Get the fuck out of here!" Marcus yelled out him regaining his composure and balance at the same time. "Hell no! This is a free fucking school and I can do what ever the hell I want to Flint!" Oliver's Scottish accent hit Flint, but even the accent held rage it was as if angels were singing to him. Marcus sneered and walked towards Oliver acting if he was in a rage of hatred and on a mission to kill. Yet, Oliver did move. The coolness of the room whipped around Marcus' bare chest as he stopped only inch's away from Oliver, glared lightly with love behind his black eyes. "Is that so Wood?" Marcus asked with a semi hopefully attuned air around him. And having his pale well-built chest out and uncovered in front of Oliver wasn't helping the urge to grab the young Gryffindor Keeper and kissing him deeply.

Oliver stood his ground somewhat well once Marcus acted if to rush him as if they were playing a game of American football. Tackling. Oliver wouldn't mind having the older and much larger young man tackle him to the ground. He knew his body would react in a way it shouldn't for a boy as large as Marcus was. Marcus would kill Oliver if he started to rub his bare back and lay kiss upon kiss on his neck and face. Oliver was jerked hard from his own world by Marcus' yelling. He had missed what Marcus yelled but quickly thought of something to say, "Cause I fucking say so Flint! Got a problem with it? Oh well! Fuck you Marcus! Fuck you!" Oliver yelled and sneered lightly as he turned around to leave. His eyes widened as his felt a large hand grab his arm and turn him back around. Those large hands of Marcus Flint had grabbed him and turned him around and a brushing kiss giving by Marcus Flint. 

// What the hell are you doing Flint! // Yelled Marcus' mind as his lips pressed against Oliver's hard and fast blinding words and setting all his blood a boil. Oliver's crimson and soft lips felt tender under Marcus' as he pushed Oliver to the wall of the locker room letting his hands explore the other boys body gentle as his tongue slide within his mouth. Marcus moaned heavily feeling the boy against him, against his body. Marcus' lips traveled to Oliver's neck and bit down hard almost testing blood from the boy's neck. "Take...me…Marcus." He heard Oliver moan, he felt Oliver trust his hips against his. Marcus backed away still holding Oliver. His hands rubbing at Oliver's backside as he felt Oliver's tongue touch against his. A moan was pasted between the two boys as Marcus sat down on one of the benches and turned Oliver around hard. Grabbing a cloth from the floor Marcus stood up and tied it around Oliver's eyes blinding him, a bite was giving to ear's ear making him wince and yell with pain and pleasure. Marcus' wand was pulled from his robes, but he stopped fighting so hard for his thoughts to lose this fight just once. To let his heart and mind take over, he had Oliver right where he wanted him. His mind was jerked to the world again when Oliver spoke, "Marcus…are you there…?" Marcus let out a growled and pushed the blinded Oliver to the ground. He grabbed his school uniform and covered his bare chest and back. He quickly made his way to the door and stopped and looked at Oliver rising from the floor. Marcus bite into his lip hard. Blood starting to run from the cut lip as he walked out of the Slytherin locker room and back to the school, without looking back.

Oliver gasped for breath as he stood up in the Slytherin locker room removing the blind-fold quickly. He thought Marcus wanted this. He wanted it, so why can't Marcus want it to? Tender ivory tinted fingers ran threw chestnut brown hair as he sighed, "I'm seeking you Marcus…your true self… the person I was just kissing…" Oliver looked up at the open door of the locker room and sighed deeply and heavily. "I am your Seeker Marcus…But we'll you be my Keeper…Beater…or Chaser?" Oliver arched a brow at his words and looked down, seeing his own erection. Oliver growled deeply and went off to a bathroom to finish off what Marcus had done. He smelled like Marcus Flint, and thought about taking a shower as well before meeting up with Percy in his dorm for a little boyfriend-to-boyfriend time. "Damn you Marcus…" Was whispered to no one as Oliver found a bathroom.

((-)) Yes I know I'm evil. BUT if you would like me to write future chapters or post them for that matter then say it in your review if you give me one. And yes there well be action in future chapters. This is only a four-chapter story so you know. The next three chapters well contain action. ((-))


End file.
